The Story of Us:Taylor Swift & Joe Jonas
by Hisana-sama
Summary: This is a story of how a geeky girl falls in love with the hottest guy at school but life isn't always that smooth - lots of drama in between. Its a Jaylor fanfic - Demi is just recurring!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, this is my first fan fiction(Yay). Please review. Feel free to make suggestions. Your comments will be highly appreciated!

This is a Taylor Swift and Joe Jonas fanfiction ...There isn't a category for this so I chose the Camp Rock one since Demi is a recurring character.

Here are some of the characters of the story: Taylor Swift, Ashley Tisdale, Zac Efron, Demi Lovato, Joe Jonas, Nick Jonas, Kevin Jonas, Miley Cyrus, Selena Gomez, Taylor Lautner… All the characters are 17 and they are in their final year of high school!

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

There was a car, its hood broken. The tiny metal pieces scattered around it. The police said it crashed into the bridge. The familiar silver Volvo was hanging at the edge, threatening to drop it into the cliff.  
>I saw my father on a gurney, wrapped in a white blanket. His face covered with dried blood. The doctors said he didn't make it. The crash caused him internal bleeding. I ran to him, pushing my restraining mother away. I held his injured hand, tears overflowing my face.<br>"I love you." I said.

**2 years later**

I woke up feeling groggy. My throat dry and my body ached like a boulder had dropped on it.

I sighed and stared at the ceiling. As always, I wake up feeling sad and alone. And it doesn't help if you only got 4 hours of sleep.

"Taylor! Get up! You're going to be late." My mother's voice rang in my hurting ears.

I got up and stared at the mirror on the bathroom. A girl with her curly, blond hair wildly on her face was staring back. My skin was pale and my eyes were blue. After brushing my teeth and washing my face, I went back in the room

It was the start of senior year. Great, back to the dump they called High School. I'm so glad it's my last year there. It's already in the middle of the semester. This is going to be the worst day of my life. But hell, who am I to choose? I say it every day.

You see I'm pretty much a loner. I spent my days in my dull boring room, listening to music. I barely smile. I avoid people and they avoid me. I have the tendency of talking complete and utter nonsense around people, so to save myself from misery I just seal my lips! I'm a lone wolf and a sore loser. But in the words of my oh-so loving mother, an Emo girl who can't get over the fact that she's all alone.  
>I wasn't always like this. But I wasn't a girly girl either. I was simple and plain.<br>But as they say, everything can change.

I put on my blue t-shirt and faded skinny jeans with a black Converse shoes and a jacket. Then brushed my hair and picked up my bag. I never dress up. I looked at my reflection. There were bags under my tired eyes. Hmm, maybe I can put some make-up on it? Nah, never mind

Somehow my thoughts led back when it was the first day of freshman year. My father was staring at me while I braided my hair. He said, "Sweetie you look so beautiful." Then I laughed and said, "You're such a liar!" In his defense he said "It's what parents do, sweet Taylor."

A tear threatened to drop on my face.

"Taylor!" my mother's squeaky voice echoed through the walls.

I got down stairs and there stood my mother. Her blonde hair curled and she was dressed in a waist high pencil skirt and a loose blouse tucked under it. Her make-up was very complex. It highlighted her high cheekbones and blue eyes just like mine. She looked like a queen. Huh. She rarely wears this kind of stuff. She must be up to something.

I always get this funny feeling whenever I notice my mothers radiant beauty.

I'm not beautiful.

Two words: low self-esteem

"Taylor, how many times have I told you, be prompt. You're always late. That will never help you. You are a young lady and in your last year in high school. Next year you'll be in college and after 4 years you will start a job. You be careful around boys. Teen pregnancy is a very..."

I zoned out. I'd much rather choke myself to death than listen to my mom, Andrea, rant about money, work, boys, and teen pregnancy. She already gave this speech last year.

"Taylor! Are you even listening to me?"

I rolled my eyes and changed the topic.  
>"Why are you so dress up?"<p>

"Oh," she looked surprised. "I have this co-worker who is so delectable, but he doesn't want to admit that he likes me."

"So you're going to seduce him to death?"

"No. I'm going to seduce him until he agrees to have a date with me."

Poor guy probably doesn't know what's in store for him.

She just started working last week and already she's going to wiggle her hips until the man asks her out.

Oh I hope the boss doesn't fire her.

My mom has been a flirt since my dad died of a car crash 2 years ago. That's when I had decided to build an invisible wall around me, shielding me to be alone in my own little world.

We just moved here. We have been moving a lot because of mom. She wanted to try new things at new places. I don't even get it. Why try something new when you have your save harbour at home?

Well even though we move a lot, my mom always gets a decent job. Why? Well because she's really good. Professionally.  
>"I'll be going now." I said and stepped outside.<p>

The clean air of Nashville swept against my face, twirling my hair in its way. I took a turn and another. I still couldn't find the school. I walked more for about five minutes then I gave up. I had no sense of direction whatsoever. How am I going to get to school now?

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 done :) Hope everybody liked it. Major credit goes to Cleo.<p>

Joe will be making his appearance later on in the story - the story is told mainly from Taylor's point of view.

Thanx for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanx for the reviews guys - it means so much to me! I changed the category to Camp Rock - couldn't change it to a Crossover.

* * *

><p>The clean air of Nashville swept against my face, twirling my hair in its way. I took a turn and another. I still couldn't find the school. I walked more for about five minutes then I gave up. I had no sense of direction whatsoever. How am I going to get to school now?<p>

I walked a little bit more and stopped. I heard a car revving behind me. I turned around to see an exquisite red Porsche. In it was a hot guy and a gorgeous girl, they looked like teenagers probably in my school. I thought I'd ask for directions. I was so nervous, I hated talking to strangers. I hated talking period!

I took a deep breath and turned around to face them. The next thing I knew was that Coke or some type of soda was all over my clothes. "Oops! I thought that was a trash can!" I heard the girl in a fake high voice say. "Didn't you Zacky Bear?" the guy, Zac, nodded. "Well anything makes that outfit look better!" she said and she burst into laughter. They speed off. I looked down at my clothes and thought well it wasn't that bad. I mean I have gone through worse!

Eventually after many wrong turns I finally found Horace Mantis Academy. I took a deep breath and pushed open the doors of my new school. I hated being the new girl. Starting fresh isn't always a good idea, well for me at least! ...one would have thought that I'd be used to all this by now, I mean I have moved around 6 times in the past 2 years! New schools, new friends (not that I made any)..I think in general just new people makes me nervous.

Before I new it I was in the hallway, I was walking down the hallway oblivious to the laughter and the people pointing fingers at me and their camera phones. I covered my face like a celebrity. My eyes were closed when I ran into someone. "I'm sorry it was my fault." I heard the warm voice above me. He handed me my books. "I have to go." Was all I said. I rushed to the desk ahead. It was the secretary's desk, a nice petite woman, dressed extremely well sat in the chair in front of me. I cleared my voice. She turned around. She was dressed in a channel suit, WOW, secretaries get paid pretty well I thought to myself, I didn't think much of it and I proceeded to ask her about taking an extra class. "Excuse me Miss, I was wondering if the applied mathematics class still had an opening?" She looked at me bewildered and then began to laugh. "Do I look like a secretary?" just then that mean girl from earlier, the one with the fake voice, came in. "Mom, what are you doing here, shouldn't you be at a fashion show or charity event or something?" her mother replied "Ashley darling, I was in the middle of writing another cheque for the wildcats, when this girl interrupted me!" Ashley then looked at me and makes a disgusted face. "Oh you, you're the trash can girl right?"

"Umm yeah" I said looking down. I felt so stupid saying yeah, I'm such an idiot I couldn't even tell them what my name was, ugh I hate me! Before I could look up both of them were gone! And the bell rang.

* * *

><p>Please review or PM me. I hope everybody noticed some familiar surroundings like Horace Mantis Academy(Jonas) and Wildcats(HSM).<p>

_warning: later on in the story it will be more of a conversation than description_

* * *

><p>HopelesslyInLove13 : glad you like it! I love this pairing and Tay Swift too :)<p>

madeline2011 : thanx for the info, i just started using this site - its kinda confusing but Im getting used to it and Im glad you like my story :)


	3. Chapter 3

_Oh __no __first __period_ I dug in my bag, anxiously searching for my timetable, _aha __found __it_. _Hmm __lets __see __what__'__s __on __this, __English __room __E33-25,__Whoa!__what __a __number __how __the __heck __am __I __gonna __find __that __in __5 __mins? _I was scanning the doors while running through the hallway franticly searching for this room. _Where is it? Where is it?_ I thought to myself.

20 minutes later I finally found it. I let out a sigh of relief. I was contemplating going inside or not, I am 20 minutes late after all, I thought to myself,_ let's skip it_! And then my nerdish side came out (it always comes out) I argued with myself that this class is important I cannot afford to miss a class if I want to get into Princeton! And naturally my nerdish side won! I knocked on the door.

"Come in" the teacher said. I nervously went in. I looked around the class and Ashley and Zac immediately caught my attention. _UGH! Why? Why do THEY have to be in my class?_ I just knew that this was the dawn of a new era of bullying.

"Excuse me, you must be Miss Taylor Swift our new student from Phoenix?" the teacher said.

"yes" I replied in a voice that was barely audible. "Well why dont you have a seat next to Demi, there in the second row" the teacher pointed. I nodded and walked straight to the empty table. Demi was very pretty, she said hi as I sat. I just looked at her. I knew I could add her to my growing list of bullies!

We were doing Hamlet in English, lucky for me I did this last year in Phoenix! I wasn't paying much attention to the teacher, just waiting for the bell to ring! … 4 periods passed and I began noticing that the same people were in my classes yet I still haven't talked to anyone.

It was finally lunchtime, I was super hungry! I went into the caf and it was packed I scanned the place hoping to get a table were nobody was sitting, that was pretty much impossible to find. A girl walked up to me, I recognized her, Demi.

"Taylor isn't it? You seem a bit lost!" Demi said. "yes I'm Taylor, and yeah" was all I could croak up!

"Well I'm Demi Lovato, its nice to meet you, why don't you come and sit with me and my friends?" I looked at her with my mouth hanging open _ssshees aasking mme to sssit with her?_ I thought to myself,_ whoa this is new!_

"Hello, earth to Taylor" Demi said and waved her hand across my face. "Sorry, yes I'd love to join you!" I said with a huge smile :D

She lead me to where she was sitting. "Hey guys, this is Taylor Swift." Demi said. Everyone said hi at once. Demi began introducing everyone, "This is Selena Gomez, Miley Cyrus, Kevin Jonas and Taylor - Taylor Lautner, boy are we gonna get confused with yall!" I was completely dumbstruck, I had no clue what to say, and I was still trying to comprehend why she invited me to sit at their table, was it a dare? Was she trying to make fun of me? Just then a hot guy came over and gave this girl, I think her name was Miley, a sweet kiss on the lips. "Get a room you guys" Selena said.

"Hey, did you meet the newest member of our group?" Demi asked this guy. "um nope" he said, he put his hand out and looked at me "Hey I'm Nick Jonas, and you are?" _omg am I supposed to shake his hand or something_? _Oh lord_...I looked up and shook his hand "I'm Taylor" I said. I pondered on his last name Jonas,_ I heard that before, oh yes that boy Kevin had the same surname!_ "Are you 2 related?" I asked and pointed to Nick and Kevin.

"Yeah they are bros and they have another one who is currently pretending to be sick, staying at home to organize the party tonight what would we do without him, lol" Demi said with a huge smile on her face.  
>"oh cool" I said as I looked down. <em>I never get invited to parties!<em>

Just then I noticed Ashley, Zac and a bunch of people sitting at a table. They looked like they owned the place _ugh_!

Taylor: Who do they think they are? *thought out loud*  
>Selena: who sweetie?<br>Taylor: um Ashley and gang.  
>Miley: good lord, those are the plastics! aka rich sons of bitches! No offence Dems!<br>Demi: none taken! *looks at Taylor* Milez is right, Ashley's super rich, her family practically owns this place! And Zac, well Zac's my brother  
>Taylor: *shocked expression*<br>Demi: yeah I know, hard to believe right!  
>Taylor: more like impossible<br>Demi: Well Ash and my bro are dating *puts her finger in her mouth and makes a gagging face* I have no clue what he sees in her! She's a complete B  
>Selena: *cuts Demi off* Dems come on we gotta go - gym practice remember, madam Scrooge will have our heads if we were late again! come on<br>Demi: Oh yeah, shoot we need to hurry we have like 2 seconds to get there cya after gym Tay!  
>Taylor: Bye.<p>

Later that day, I met up with Demi, Selena and Miley at the lockers.

Demi: Huh, looks like trouble in paradise! *smile creeping on her face*  
>Miley: What are you talking about?<br>Selena: more importantly who?  
>Demi: Zashley! Looks like they were in a fight, my bro looks pretty pissed off! And Ashley looks…sad! Whoa, big shocker I never knew Ash had feelings! ...oh no looks like the wicked witch of Horace Mantis is coming our way, quick take cover!<br>Ashley: Demi  
>Demi: What do YOU want? *utter disgust written all over Demi's face*<br>Ashley: Ugh! Can't believe I'm talking to you! Your parents are rich! they should seriously spend some cash on your clothes, you look like, like a beggar - Eww, anyway could you just give this to Zac *hands Demi a piece of paper and walks away*  
>Demi: WHAT? *opens the paper, it was a letter, it said Dear Zac, you were my one and only true love! I gave you my all and you.. you broke my heart! I HATE YOU! I hope you and that slut rot in hell! Ashley* Huh no way in hell I'm giving this to him, he deserves better! *Walks to the trash and throws the paper in*<br>Selena: you go girl!  
>Miley: So any clue on whose the new girlfriend?<br>Demi: nope whoever she is, she is wwwaaayyyyy better than Ash!  
>Taylor: um guys I think that's her *points to Zac*<br>Demi: Vanessa.  
>Miley: She's had a crush on him since forever!<br>Selena: and she's really nice!  
>Demi: lets leave Zac and his love life alone! what are we wearing to the party tonight? :D<br>Miley and Selena : I have no idea!  
>Demi: me too :( how about you Tay?<br>Taylor: Me?  
>Demi: yeah! You roll with us now! You definitely invited!<br>Taylor: *Smiles really big* Really? Wow I've never been to a party before!  
>Demi &amp; Sel &amp; Miley: REALLY? *Shocked*<br>Taylor: yeah, nobody ever invites me, I'm a total loser! *looks down all sad*  
>Demi: No you're not, you're awesome and you're our friend that itself rules out LOSER<br>Miley: yup that's right!...well its our annual Halloween party, hosted by the Jonases, we have to wear costumes! Its sooo much fun, you'll see!  
>Taylor: Sounds pretty cool! But where are we supposed to get costumes from?<br>Selena: There's this really cool shop called Rondas whacky Wears, it has THE coolest costumes!...we are going after school, you should totally come with!  
>Taylor: I'm definitely there! Where is it?<br>Demi: um where do you live? Well come by and we'll all go together!  
>Taylor: 69 Roseworth<br>Miley: kk cya later...*bell rings* come on guys lets roll! Bye tay see you in half hour ok?  
>Taylor: ok, bye guys<p>

And with that the first day of school ended. It was the most different first day I had ever experienced. For the first time in a long time I didn't go home crying, I was happy - more than happy I was ecstatic. _OMG OMG OMG_ I had made friends - friends: a concept I thought I would never understand - and I got invited to a party _wow could life get any sweeter? _For once I invited tomorrow because I knew I would see them again!

* * *

><p>Please commentPM me.

I hope everybody didn't mind the conversations - the characters had a lot to say and becomes a little annoying when you put a long conversation in quotation marks.


	4. Chapter 4

At home

"MOM, MOM" I yelled as I opened the door. "Sweetie I'm in the study"

I run to the study "Mom you'll never believe what happened today! I have friends! and I'm invited to a Halloween party tomorrow!" I said with the biggest smile on my face. "can I go?"

"Of course! I'm so happy for you Hun! You finally getting out of your Emo phase! This party would be good for you."

"My friends are coming in half an hour, we are going to pick out costumes"

_Wow I have never been this happy in my life!_ I went to the kitchen to grab a bite to eat but couldn't I was way to happy to eat anything!

Half an hour later. I heard a hoot outside, it must be my friends, rushed to the door and yanked it open. An awesome black range rover was parked in front of my house.

Taylor: Hey guys  
>Demi, Selena &amp; Miley: Hey Tay<br>Taylor: wow sweet ride!  
>Miley: yeah its Demi's<br>Taylor: cool!  
>Selena: So you ready?<br>Taylor: yeah! Let me just go and tell my mom.

I ran to the house, yelled to mom that I'm going and I was back to the car in a flash!

Miley: wow that was fast!  
>Taylor: yeah, so how far to the shop?<br>Selena: just a few blocks ahead

At the shop. It was the coolest shop I have ever seen!...it was decorated with fancy costumes and all sorts of weird decorations everywhere!

Demi: So what theme are we gonna be dressing like? The funny, the seriously dead zombie-ish or the lavish ladies?  
>Miley: Well Nick *blushes* told me that they are dressing as the 3 musketeers so I want to go a princess!<br>Demi: yeah that would look so cool, Sel are you dressing according to Tay?  
>Taylor: Me? why would she be dressing like me? *confused*<br>Demi: haha, not you, the other Taylor remember from lunch Taylor Lautner  
>Taylor: oh yeah, hehe silly me<br>Demi: well they are going out that's why  
>Selena: he's going as a vampire so I thought I could get a get a costume that looks like Draculas bride, I'm hoping they have a ripped wedding gown, and the fangs of course!<br>Taylor: that's so awesome! And you should have blood dripping down the side of your mouth!  
>Selena: great idea Tay!...so what are you 2 gonna be going as? *points to Demi and tay*<br>Demi: Well unfortunately Tay and I are single so we don have anyone to match, no fair! *says that in a baby voice*  
>Miley: Don't worry well find something totally sick!<p>

We looked around and found Miley's and Selena's outfit, Demi decided to wear a cat woman suit, it came with a whip and all she looked smoking in it!...I looked and looked, I had no clue of what I could wear and than Selena found the most gorgeous gown ever! It was a 17th century ball room gown(the one in the love story video) I fell in love with it!

The day of the party I woke up feeling great. No dry throat or aching bones. This morning was very different for me. It was the first time in a long time that I woke up not feeling sad and alone, for once I was excited to see today!

I got up and stared at the mirror on the bathroom. A girl with her curly, blond hair wildly on her face was staring back. I thought to myself that I have this amazing dress to wear but what's the use if I look like a wreck? I put those thoughts aside and went downstairs to have breakfast, my mum was looking very posh again, I guess she hasn't seduced him as yet! I looked at the clock it said 6am _ugh_ 12 more hours till the party, _whoa wait a minute Demi forgot to tell me what time the party is! And where it is!...and I don't have her number oh no what am I gonna do?_

I was freaking out! It's the first time I got invited to something so awesome and I go and screw it up! _Why Taylor? Why?_

After 4 hours of thinking of ways to contact Demi I finally gave up! I decided to do my English essay on Hamlet I couldn't think of anything to write, my brain was just not functioning!

...The doorbell rang. I went downstairs and opened the door, to my surprise it was Demi! Boy was I relieved to see her!

Demi: Hey, I realized I didn't tell you the venue of the party! I didn't have your number so I decided to come over. Hope I'm not disturbing you!  
>Taylor: Nope, you are most definitely not. I was kinda hoping you would come over! Come in. So where is the party?<br>Demi: its at an old fire station  
>Taylor: *confused* fire station, why a fire station?<br>Demi: I knew you would ask that question! Well the Jonas family lives there. They turned it into a house. It's pretty cool! And since it's the Jonas turn to host the party we thought it would be an awesome venue!  
>Taylor: wow they live in a fire station that's so cool! I can't wait to see it!<br>Demi: why don't you come over to my house, Selena and Miley are coming over just now. We gonna dress up at my house and leave all at once.  
>Taylor: ok let's go<p>

At Demi's house.  
>Everybody finished setting their hair except me<br>Demi: Ok Tay what style are you going to be doing with your hair?  
>Taylor: I don't know! My hairs a complete mess!<br>Miley: no its not, you have lovely curls, we could pin it up and leave some loose curls coming out from the sides!  
>Demi: and I have the perfect eye shadow to highlight your gorgeous eyes!<p>

These girls make me feel like a superstar, I can't wait for the end product. After hours of hair, make-up and clothes we were all finally done. I was so nervous to look in the mirror. I went to the dressing table. There was this girl with gorgeous blue eyes, hair like an angel, wearing a breath taking dress, I was speechless! I couldn't believe that that girl was me. I was…beautiful! I never thought I would see this day!...We all were looking great, we got into Demi's car and drove to the party, there was this feeling in the pit of my stomach, I felt sick, but sick with excitement we finally got to the house!

_WOW_ they really out did themselves, it was full on Halloween outside, the grass was all smoky, there were huge spider webs everywhere, it looked so real! We went inside, disco lights filled the room, the music was loud - the perfect dance volume! There were loads of people! From the statue of liberty to Frankenstein's monster.

Nick noticed us and came over at once  
>Nick: Hey babe, wow you are looking gorgeous.<br>Miley: Thanx babe, you're looking quite dashing yourself *Kisses Nick*  
>Nick: *to everyone* Hey guys, y'all are looking stunning and Countess Selena, Dracula is waiting for you over at the DJs box<br>Selena: haha I could get used to that Countess Selena, thanx nick for the info *leaves*.  
>Demi: Hey are you and your bros gonna be performing?<br>Nick: Yup we are about to go on actually. So why don't you guys go get front row seats and *turns to Miley* first songs for you babe *kisses her and then goes on stage*  
>Miley: *heavily blushing* oh I love him<br>Demi: Aww Miles…  
>Taylor: They are performing, like er singing?<br>Demi: yup they are really good, they are our schools official band.  
>Taylor: sweet!<p>

JB gets on stage, they welcome everybody and start to play inseparable.

Oh my wow they are really good, I would have never thought Nick could sing and this song is the sweetest thing, I bet Miley feels like she's on top of the world!

So Nicks on the right singing with guitar and Kevin's on the left with the other guitar I guess the guy in the centre must be the third Jonas.

* * *

><p>Please ReviewPM. I would love to know what you think of the story so far - next ep Taylor has her funny moment!

hsjbfs8 : Yes Im a Jaylor fan :) its good to know you like the story!


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the delay!

* * *

><p>JB gets on stage, they welcome everybody and start to play inseparable.<p>

Oh my wow they are really good, I would have never thought Nick could sing and this song is the sweetest thing, I bet Miley feels like she's on top of the world!

So Nicks on the right singing with guitar and Kevin's on the left with the guitar I guess the guy in the centre must be the third Jonas.

I was completely and utterly mesmerized by this third Jonas. His voice was like an angel, he had the most beautiful brown eyes I have ever seen, I got lost in them! He had pink delectable lips, they were so kissable,_ whoa Taylor come back to Earth he is WAY beyond you!_ I knew I could never have him but I could at least look. I looked at him from head to toe searching for a flaw - nobody could be this perfect.

The performance was over. Demi and I went to get some punch. He approached us. I thought I was going to faint, I've never felt this way before especially not for a guy, a guy whose name I don't even know!

?: Hey Dems, So what do you think, am I a great party organizer or what?  
>Demi: Hey Joe *Hugs him* the party is Amazing! And I loooved the performance!<br>Joe: *does a dramatic bow* thank you, thank you! *Looks at me. I'm freaking out, _why is he looking at me? Oh no is there something on my face? Oh Taylor why do you always act a fool?_...Joe looks at Demi,_ this is my chance, let me slowly slip away!_* so Demi who is this beautiful angel at your side?  
>Taylor: *<em>HOLY cow, is he talking about me?...no way, probably somebody behind me!<em>*  
>Demi: Oh yes, this is Taylor Swift. She's new at our school! And my newest bff *smiles*<br>Joe: *Takes Taylor's hand and kisses it..(Taylor's about to faint)...looks directly into her eyes* Hi, I'm Joe Jonas *smiles*  
>Taylor: *FAINTS!*<br>Demi: OMG Taylor!

Joe catches Taylor just before she could hit the floor! Picks her up bridal style Joe knows how his fellow classmates are and how they would torment her about this incident, so he takes her upstairs away from everybody's camera phones, Demi follows, he lays her on his bed.

Demi: *says this really fast* OMG is she gonna be alright, should we call an ambulance? 911? *starts crying*  
>Joe: Demi, Demi *holds her arms* calm down she just fainted, she's gonna be fine. Aww Dems *Wipes her tears*<br>Demi: really are you sure?  
>Joe: yes *hugs her, sits on the bed, looks at Taylor, takes a piece of paper and fans her*<br>Taylor: *becoming conscious*

I open my eyes, and there he was again, wow he was so beautiful. I stared into his eyes.

Joe: *whispers to Taylor* hey there beautiful *to Demi, puts his hands in the air* Shes alive! Hahaha  
>Demi: *starts laughing, goes to Taylors side* hey, are you aware that you just gave me a hear attack!<br>Taylor: *groggy voice* what happened?  
>Demi: Well prince Charming over here, was Trying to flirting with you *hits Joe on the head*<br>Joe: Ouch!  
>Demi: and you fainted!...<br>Taylor: Omg are you serious! *_and Taylor does it again, I need to seriously handle myself around boys!...whoa did she say that HE was trying to FLIRT with ME?_ Smiles really big*  
>Demi: why are you smiling? *confused*<br>Taylor: oh nothing  
>Joe: ok so since everybody's ok shall we all go and party now? *Flashes a smile, teeth and all*<p>

They all walk downstairs

Joe: so in all this confusion, I didn't really catch your name!  
>Taylor: Oh I'm Taylor *puts her hand out*<br>Joe: *shakes her hand* Well its a pleasure meeting you Taylor, whether you're conscious or not *Taylor laughs* I'm Joe Jonas.  
>Taylor: well sorry for earlier on, and *smiles* its nice meeting you too!<p>

A guy comes and takes Demi to the dance floor...So why don't we go get something to drink? Joe says to me.

(song starts to play - I'll be by Edwin McCain

The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
>Stop me and steal my breath<br>Emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky  
>Never revealing their depth<br>Tell me that we belong together  
>Dress it up with the trappings of love<br>I'll be captivated  
>I'll hang from your lips<br>Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above I'll be..)

Joe: I love this song *bows and puts his hand out* May I have a dance with the beautiful maiden?  
>Taylor: *blushes, takes his hand* It would be my pleasure!<p>

_Oh My Jonas!_ He just asked me to dance!.._.ok stay calm Taylor breathe - oh body please don't faint!_... he lead me to the dance floor everybody's eyes were on us, they were probably thinking that he is the hottest guy in school, why is he dancing with that nerd?...I was asking myself the very same question!

(I'll be your crying shoulder  
>I'll be love suicide<br>I'll be better when I'm older  
>I'll be the greatest fan of your life)<p>

Joe pulled me closer, he looked at me, I got lost in his eyes  
>Joe: you're a great dancer!<br>Taylor: Thanx *blushes* you're not too bad yourself

I put my head on his shoulder and he held me tighter, we just swayed to the music. I loved this song, it was so romantic, I never thought I would actually dance to it with a boy. Being with Joe felt so normal, it was as if I have known him my entire life. I never wanted this song to end!

Ashley just made her fashionably late entrance. Her eyes immediately spotted Zac and Vanessa dancing extremely close to each other. Ashley's face burned with anger, She walked up to us.

Ashley: move bitch *pushes Taylor to the floor*  
>Joe: what the? *goes to pick Taylor up*<br>Ashley: *pulls Joe away and starts to passionately kiss him*  
>Joe: *pulls away* WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? *Grabs Ashley by the hand and drags her over to Zac, throws her onto Zac* Take care of your fucking girlfriend!<br>Zac: What's wrong with you Ash? and dude she's not my girlfriend  
>Joe: I don't care *goes away*<br>Ashley: there's nothing wrong with me! There's something wrong with you! Why in the hell would you pick this slut *points to Vanessa* over me?  
>Vanessa: Excuse me *looks at Ashley pretty pissed off*<br>Ashley: Oh please don't talk to me you cheap little whore!  
>Vanessa: *shocked, slaps Ashley* take that back!<br>*Zac stands in between them*  
>Zac: whoa girls, calm down. Look Ashley, me and you are over and if you haven't figured out why, then look at that poor girl over there *points to Taylor who is on the floor* maybe if you are nicer to people, people might actually like you and not use you for your money! I'm with Vanessa now, and she is a much better person than you would ever be! Leave her alone and don't bother us again!<br>Ashley: *tears in her eyes, runs off*

***Joe's POV***  
>Lord what the hell is wrong with Zac. If he wants a million and one girlfriends he should learn how to control them! That guy really pisses me off. If it weren't for Demi I would have ripped his head off long ago! *sees Taylor on the floor, runs to her*<br>***End POV***

Joe: Omg Taylor are you alright? *picks her up*  
>Taylor: yeah I'm fine, Ugh I hate Ashley!<br>Joe: don't worry about her, she's a menace!...come on lets go outside, I think fresh air could do both of us some good! *both of them walk outside*

We walked and talked for hours, it was so easy to be around him, I've never been this comfortable with anyone before, not even my mom - how does he do it?

The party unfortunately came to an end, we all said our goodbyes and then got into Demi's car, _WOW THIS has been THE BEST night of my LIFE!_

I finally got home at 2am. I slowly snuck into my room, I got into bed, I've never slept this late ever! I was glad that tomorrow was a Sunday and not school! I knew I needed to sleep but every time I closed my eyes, I could only see his face! I was so excited about everything, the party, the dancing and JOE, I tossed and turned for couple of hours until finally I fell off to sleep.

* * *

><p>I personally loved the fainting part lol - Its a classic geeky move. I'm totally in love with I'll be by Edwin McCain - its such a beautiful song and perfect for Tay and Joe's first dance.<p>

So what did you guys think about this chapter? Did you like the way Tay and Joe met?

Thanx for reading and all the reviews! xxx

Jaylorlover1313 : Thanx for reading :) and I love that you love it 3... yes plenty more to come! the book is actually completed - I just release chapters slowly to keep some suspense.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up at 12pm the next morning, I was surprised that my mom wasn't shouting, she never lets me sleep till late! Everything seemed so quiet - too quiet.  
>I looked everywhere for mom but she wasn't to be found. I thought that she might be outside in the garden so I decided to go to the kitchen and get something to eat. I noticed a sticky note on the fridge it said "<em>I'm going to church - hoping to run into Phill. Xoxo NB there's some leftover chicken in the fridge. Love ya. Andrea.<em>" Oh lord she NEVER goes to church, this Phill guy is making her do weird things!

I thought about yesterday, was I dreaming or did I really go? I went upstairs and saw the gown on the floor and all the hair pins lying on the draw._ OMG I really went!_ I began jumping up and down on my bed, blasted the music, dancing in my PJs around the house. I'm really loving Nashville! I pretty much did this the entire day

I was so excited to go to school, The place I've dreaded for so many years is now the best place in the world. I went digging in my closet for something to wear, skinny jeans and dirty t's are not gonna cut it this time, I have to wear something nice, so that Joe wouldn't regret dancing with me last night. It was super hot outside, I dug and dug and finally came across a cute little white dress, thought it was perfect but I don't wear dresses! I'm gonna have to go with this plain white top and black skinny jeans. I through on a couple of beaded necklaces, curled my hair, PUT MAKE-UP ON! and thought a hat would just top it off. It looked awesome! I looked awesome

At school  
>Demi: Hey Taylor, you look great!<br>Taylor: Hey guys Thanx *smiles*  
>Miley: So did you enjoy your first of many parties?<br>Taylor: YES, omg it was awesome, despite the incident with Ashley and the fainting!...I loved it!  
>Selena: OMG did you see Vanessa and Ash get into a catfight? THAT was awesome!<br>Demi: yup, haha Ash deserved it!... speaking of the devil *looks at Ashley* looks like she recruited a new member to her demon squad!  
>*Everybody looks towards Ashley*<br>Selena: OMG! Meanies unite!  
>Taylor: and I am officially lost!<br>Miley: Oh that's Tess Tyler, Ashley and her are tied at first position for being the meanest girls at school!  
>Demi: weird thing is that they really don't get along! I wonder how they suddenly became bff's<br>Miley: I bet it has something to do with Zac and Joe!  
>Taylor: Joe?<br>Demi: yeah well you know the story with Zashley. Tess has an obsession, with Joe! She's been after him since she moved her 3 years ago. But of course he totally sees through her!  
>Miley: yeah but Taylor you better watch out for your man! Tess has some sneaky moves!<br>Taylor: What? Joes not my man! *love's the thought Miley just had*  
>Selena: oh please, he's so into you! He didn't take his eyes off you once yesterday!<br>Taylor: *blushes*  
>Demi: so do you like him? We could totally set you 2 up!<br>Taylor: *blushes harder*  
>Miley: Awwww look at her! Ok so operation um … aha operation Jaylor is in action.<br>Demi: yeah it definitely on because lover boy is coming our way *excited*

Kevin, Nick, Joe and Taylor approach them

Joe: Hey ladies *looks at Taylor and smiles* how are we today?  
>Miley: We're great!<br>Nick: *Hugs Miley and Kisses her*  
>Taylor Lautner: There's my bride *Hugs and Kisses Selena, Selena blushes really hard* Last night was amazing. I love you!<br>Selena: Awww baby I love you too  
>Joe: ok, ok enough with the smooching guys!...well the weathers great today, what do y'all suppose we do after school?<br>Demi: Hmmm we could go to the beach!  
>Joe: Great idea Dems *everybody agrees* so everybody's going right!<br>Demi: oh and btw *looks at Miley, Nick, Selena Taylor Lautner* this is not going to be a make-out session, you got it?  
>Taylor Lautner: Yes mummy<br>Demi: *Hits Taylor*  
>Taylor Lautner: hey!<br>Joe: no Dems is right! Its gonna be fun and surfing

*Bell rings, everybody goes to class*

Demi purposely sat in Joes place, so Joe had to sit in Demi's place which was next to me._ YAY. Damn he smelt so good, can't wait to see him shirtless this afternoon. I am invited right? Of course I am, remember Demi said that since I roll with them, I go wherever they go_!.._.OMG I haven't worn a bathing suit since I was like 10. Thank god my mom is skinny, I can just borrow one of hers!_

Joe: So where are you from?  
>Taylor: Phoenix.<br>Joe: oh cool. So did you enjoy yourself last night? I hope I didn't make you too bored!  
>Taylor: yes I enjoyed myself! the party was great! I loved your company!<br>Joe: thank you *smiles* Do you know how to surf?  
>Taylor: Nope! I haven't been to the beach since I was like 10 or something!<br>Joe: whoa, you serious? *shocked*  
>Taylor: yup! I can swim though we had a pool!<br>Joe: yay, I can teach you how to surf if you'll let me! *please let me teach you*  
>Taylor: I would love that *Smiles*<p>

The class started after this Joe and I pretty much sat together in all our classes. We talked all the time!

Lunch time in the cafeteria with Demi, Selena and Miley  
>Demi: You and Joe are like stuck together!<br>Taylor: what? No were not! *we're not right?*  
>Miley: of course you're not, y'all just sit together in every class, you kinda forgotten about us, he's the only thing you see! *teases Taylor*<br>Taylor: no I don't! how can I ever forget about y'all? *OMG Miley is totally right!*  
>Selena: He is so gonna ask you out! I have a gut feeling!<br>Demi: where is this boy! I need to talk to him!

After school  
>Demi, Miley and Selena got into Demi's car "ok, bye Tay meet you at the beach!" Demi said. I started walking home when I hear this voice call out to me. I turned and it was Joe "Oh hey Joe" I said.<p>

"Hey Tay, I was wondering how are you going home?"

"Um the usual walking I suppose"

"Right… Um why don't you come with me, I'll give you a ride. Where do you live?" Joe said with a sweet smile on his face.

My insides were turning into mush with excitement. OMG my first ride with Joe. I'm mentally jotting down the date."I live in Roseworth"

He led me to a silver Mercedes SUV. _Wow are all the kids from here super rich or what?_

"Cool Ride"

"Thanx. So Ms Swift, how are you planning on going to the beach?"

I pondered on that question – _how am I going to the beach?_ "I haven't figured that out as yet!"

"I could take you" Joe said with a hint of a smile.

"You seem to be taking me a lot of places!" _Not that I mind!_

Joe's laugh was melodic "It seems so hey. Here we are. So what do you say, I'll pick you up at 3?"

"Perfect. Bye and thanx for the ride" I said as I jumped out of the SUV.

"No problem. See you in a few."

I ran straight into my moms room, I need a swimsuit, I need a swimsuit like NOW! I found this really cute pink and black bikini. _Aha perfect._ I tried it on, I fit like a glove. I through on A loose summer dress (the ones you wear to a beach) and flip flops, ok I was done and I only took 10 minutes, I hope Joe comes here fast!

20 minutes later I heard a hoot. _That must be Joe._ I ran downstairs with a smile that seemed to be glued to my face as of recently. I opened the door as if the house was on fire and ran straight into Joe. I fell on top of him. Clumsy me!

Taylor: OMG I'm so sorry, are you ok?  
>Joe: umm, ouch, yeah I'm good.<br>Taylor: I didn't see you there, are you sure you ok? *I helped him up*  
>Joe: don't worry I'm used to falling!<br>Taylor: huh?  
>Joe: Well my nick name is Danger! I got It because I'm a little prone to falling down, you could call it my signature *laughs*<br>Taylor: haha, ok I'm staying away from you!  
>Joe:*shocked* what? Nooo, I mean please don't!<br>Taylor: calm down Danger, I was just kidding. *does he really care if I stay away from him?...could Demi and gang be right about Joe Liking me?*  
>Joe: Shall we?<p>

The beach was AWESOME! Joe taught me how to surf, that was so cool! And DAMN did he have a great body!...my thoughts drifted - _OMG Taylor c'mon, pure decent thoughts._ Joe and I spent the entire time together, we talked for hours, it was so easy being with him, its almost as if I've known him forever - this was so natural! We stayed till late, we took a slow walk along the shore alone, the sun was setting, it was the most beautiful site I have ever seen in a long time! It was the perfect ending to a perfect day.

* * *

><p>HopelesslyInLove13 : My characters have so much to say - I feel that its a bit weird to write it with quotations. Every thing between Stars is their thoughts or expression. I will try to convert the next part into quotations - operative word "Try"<p>

Thanx for reading this chapter! Feel free to criticize, it will only make me better. I truly enjoy reading your comments so please continue to review :)

Btw any Team Edward or Team Jacob fans? What did y'all think of Breaking Dawn? I'm not a die hard fan but I will watch it. I'm more of a Team Damon fan(the vampire diaries) - he oozes Hawtness :P


	7. Chapter 7

The beach was AWESOME! Joe taught me how to surf, that was so cool! And DAMN did he have a great body!...my thoughts drifted - _OMG Taylor c'mon, pure decent thoughts._ Joe and I spent the entire time together, we talked for hours, it was so easy being with him, its almost as if I've known him forever - this was so natural! We stayed till late, we took a slow walk along the shore alone, the sun was setting, it was the most beautiful site I have ever seen in a long time! It was the perfect ending to a perfect day.

A few days passed Demi, Selena & Miley were super sure that Joe was going to ask me out. They even made me believe that I had a chance with the hottest guy in school...the days passed but Joe and I remained friends. Although we spent every waking moment of school together, we were still just friends!

***Joes POV***  
>I have never met a girl like Taylor...ever! … She's so sweet, caring, totally down to earth, not to mention her beauty! She has the most beautiful blue eyes I have ever seen...I love her sense of humor...Every time I'm around her I cannot help but smile, she's that beautiful radiant light that makes my darkness disappear...I could never be sad around her. And I cannot believe that Joseph Adam Jonas is gushing about a girl I've only known for 10 days, I know it's just 10 days but it feels like I've know her for eternity!...I think I'm in love, I think I've finally found...THE ONE!<p>

***End of POV***

The next morning, _its Friday so quickly!_...I went to my closet and took out that cute white dress - _this outfit is bugging me, I have to wear it!_ I put it on, I looked so...girly...I never wear dresses, but this is an exception since it looked so cute and it went perfectly with the new cowboy boots I bought.

At the school lockers Miley looks at me with a big smile on her face "Ok if that doesn't get Joe's attention, then I don't know what will! Love those boots."

I blushed at that comment "Thanx Milez!" I looked at Miley and I noticed she had on a really cute pink dress on "You look so cute Milez!"

"Why thank you. Nick's taking me out after school" Miley said with her cheeks a brilliant red.

"Nick is so sweet, you are one lucky girl!" I felt slightly jealous of Miley – why couldn't Joe make a move already?

"I know" Miley replied with a red face.

Selena chimed in "You know, they have been going out for almost a year now and Miley still blushes at Nick's name! So cute!"

"I can't help it" Miley's face just got redder – if that's even possible!

I kinda zoned out of the conversation. My eyes were searching the halls for a particular someone. Finally I let out "Anybody seen Joe?"

Demi turned to me "nope, haven't seen any of the guys actually!" with that we all returned to our class.

The entire day goes by and still no sign of Joe, I was hoping to see him before the weekend. But I guess you can't always get what you want!

I caught up with Demi just as the bell rang for the end of the last period. "Hey Tay Tay. I'm having a sleep over at my house tonight." Demi said.

"Oh cool"

"Yep, its just gonna be me, Selena and Miley. You in?"

"Yeah!"

"Awesome! Well, this isn't a regular sleepover – its more like a night of glam"

"I don't understand" I said with a perplexed look upon my face.

"Don't worry, just bring a really cute outfit, heels and PJ's if you want. I'll pick you up at 6. Btw I really like this outfit – you should definitely wear this!"

"OK" I said. I was still a little confused. I decided to take a cool walk home.

With Demi, Miley and Selena " She bought it!" Demi said with a mysterious grin.  
>" Yes! Is everything ready at home?" Selena asked eagerly.<br>"There's nothing to do! The guys are bringing their equipment! I can't wait to see her face!" Miley said

With Taylor  
>Ok that's a weird sleepover, I thought a sleepover's were supposed to have pjs, pillow fights, make-over's - I guess people do things differently around here! let me go pack.<p>

Demi picked me up promptly at 6. We drove to her house it was just a few blocks away. She took my stuff and led me to her room, there were 4 beds in a huge room. "This is where we are going to be sleeping" Demi said. "Wow this is one big room" I said..."yeah, well lets go downstairs" Demi said.

We went downstairs, the house was so beautiful, Miley and Selena was in the living room.

Taylor: hey guys.  
>Selena: Hey Taylor *looks really excited*<br>Taylor: is everything ok?  
>Miley: of course why wouldn't it be?<br>Demi: umm...lets go outside! *looks excited*  
>Taylor: *super confused, why is everyone so excited, what's outside?*<p>

We went outside and to my surprise the Jonas Brothers were there! They had their guitars all ready to rock!

Taylor: what's going on guys?  
>Demi: you'll see!<p>

Joe walks up to Taylor. He looks at her and smiles. "You look gorgeous. Miss Swift" he said, I probably looked like a tomato, my cheeks were burning, I hated blushing! It made stuff so obvious. Joe goes back to his bros. "This one is for you Taylor" he said. What OMG! For me Eeeeeeeeeep! Did he really write a song for me. OMG I am freaking out!

Joe starts singing.  
>"They come and go but they don't know<br>That you are my beautiful

I try to come closer with you  
>But they all say we won't make it through<p>

But I'll be there forever  
>You will see that it's better<br>All our hopes and our dreams will come true  
>I will not disappoint you<br>I'll be right there for you 'til the end  
>The end of time<br>Please be mine

I'm in and out of love with you  
>Trying to find if it's really true<br>oh no no no no  
>How can I prove my love<br>If they all think I'm not good enough

But I'll be there forever  
>You will see that it's better<br>All our hopes and our dreams will come true  
>I will not disappoint you<br>I will be right there for you 'til the end  
>The end of time<br>Please be mine"

At this moment Joe walks up to me. Goes on ONE KNEE and holds out a beautiful red rose. I think I'm gonna faint again! I calmed myself down just in time to hear what Joe was about to say!

Joe: So Taylor, would you please be mine?  
>Taylor: *I was completely shocked! *<br>Joe: *Gets up, goes really close to Taylor, lifts her head up so he could look into her beautiful eyes* Taylor, I have never met any girl that makes me feel the way I do when I'm around you. Words cannot describe how you make me feel! I really, really, really like you! But if you don't feel the same way then *looks down* then I guess its ok.  
>Taylor: *SHOCKED <em>h-he j-j-just s-said he LIKED me? OMG OMG OMG I mean OMJ!<em> I picked Joe's head up and held his face. I looked into his eyes* I know how you feel. I-I feel the same way about you! *Joe smiles* I like you too and… I would love to be yours *blushes*  
>Joe: *excited, flashes a smile that melts my heart!*<p>

Joe leaned in, we were so close, our faces were practically touching, his lips brushed mine, my heart skipped a beat. He kissed me. A slow, passionate kiss. I kissed back, it was as if all my dreams were coming true, I finally found my prince charming! And this moment right here was way better than any dream I have ever had, I think I'm in love because there's no other word in the dictionary that explains the way I feel...

We finally pulled away, I just looked at him for what felt like hours. I cant believe he asked me out! I cant believe I KISSED him! When I looked around I was so grateful that everybody had gone inside, I probably looked like a tomato! We went inside.

Everybody: Ooooooh  
>Joe: cut it out guys!<br>Demi: Hey we have waited too long for this Mister, you are not allowed to cut off our Ooooooh's  
>Joe: What do you mean?<br>Miley: Well it was kinda obvious that you caught the "Lovebug" we just thought you'd ask her out earlier!  
>Selena: looks like Joes loosing his touch *everybody laughs*<br>Joe: Hey!... I just wanted to make sure *looks at Taylor* that you were the right one. I've been hurt and used before and I don't want to go down that road again!

Who would ever want to hurt JOE. I mean look at him, face and voice of an angel, a smile that melts me and when he kissed me it sent electric currents pulsing through my veins that girl is probably an idiot who definitely regrets her decision of hurting him! I would NEVER hurt him! He has all of my heart

Demi: ok enough of the doom and gloom, its totally bringing a dark cloud over my sleepover! Lets get this party started!  
>Miley: Woohoo, I'll go get the booze!<br>Taylor: huh?  
>Miley: hahaha I was waiting for that reaction! Just joking swty.<br>Taylor: oh *looks embarrassed*  
>Selena: Lets get into our jammies! Sorry boys y'all gotta go!<br>Taylor: What! Why?  
>Joe: its cool babe, they never let us stay at a sleepover, NEVER! *pulls Taylor aside* I'm so glad that you feel the same way I feel about you, I was so nervous I honestly thought that you would turn me down.<br>Taylor: Me turn you down? It's more like I'm the luckiest girl in the world to have you in my life! You're practically everything I've dreamed about!  
>Joe: Stop it, you're making me blush *Taylor giggles* Well Ms Swift I shall be seeing you at <span>7:30<span>am on your porch Monday morning, you can kiss your morning walks goodbye!  
>Taylor: I'll be glad too, see you Monday then.<br>*Joe and Tay kiss*  
>Nick: ok break it up love birds, we gotta go man, remember Frankies at home...alone!<br>Joe: oh ya, I forgot about him!  
>Taylor: Frankie?<br>Joe: oh yeah that's my other brother.  
>Taylor: Whoa how many brothers do you have?<br>Joe: oh you know Nick and Kev, Frankies 9, he's still a kid and you know just 2 adopted bros from Cambodia and 3 adopted sisters from Italy.  
>Taylor: *mouth hanging open*<br>Joe: *Joe and Nick laughing* Joking babe! Your expression was priceless! *Taylor playfully hits Joe* for the record I just got 3. And I really need to go now, so goodnight, enjoy, and Ill pick you up Monday! I wish I could see you tomorrow but I really got to go out of town! *kisses her on the cheek* bye  
>Taylor: Bye.<p>

Awww did he really have to go tomorrow? I wish he could stay the night! We just started going out like 5 seconds ago and im already hating the separation

Demi: Tay you can stop dreaming about Joe now!  
>Taylor: *smiles* sorry its just that... it FINALLY happened!<br>Demi: I know, I'm so happy for you *holds Taylor's hand and they start jumping and laughing*  
>Miley: lemme guess y'all celebrating the Jaylor success?<br>Demi: Yess  
>Selena: ok to celebrate, I have taken out the old school board game<br>Demi & Miley : Board game? *looks at sel as if she's gone mad!*  
>Selena: such pessimists! Trust me y'all are gonna love this!...Ta !<br>Taylor: Aww I love that game!  
>Demi: yeah me too!... Where did you find it?<br>Selena: Underneath all your clothes at the back of the draw!  
>Miley: lets play, lets play, lets play. Im starting!<p>

We only fell of to sleep early morning, it was the best sleepover ever!

We woke up around 12-ish, I went into the dining room, lunch was ready, all spread out on the table, it looked all so fancy! After lunch Demi dropped us off and we all agreed on meeting up at Miley's later!

* * *

><p>HopelesslyInLove13 : Do you like the couples? I know Niley is so history and Selena's with Biebs now but since I wrote this story so long ago I didnt want to change the coupling.<p>

what did you guys think of the chapter? I love reading your comments!

I personally liked the way Joe asked Tay out...please be mine + a red rose - so cute!


	8. Chapter 8

I decided to give y'all a treat - 2 chapters :)

* * *

><p>Monday morning<p>

I hardly had any sleep, way too excited about seeing Joe. Despite the lack of sleep I woke up super early. I had already prepared the clothes that I'm gonna wear today, it took me 3 hours yesterday to find something that looked good. I went downstairs, my mom was super shocked.

Mom: Wow...so who's the boy?  
>Taylor: Boy? What boy?<br>Mom: oh honey, I'm your mom I think I'd know by now that something's up if you're awake at 5:30 am... you hate waking up! Especially for school!  
>Taylor: I just couldn't sleep and schools not that bad<br>Mom: _*raises an eyebrow*_ ok what's going on? I thought you hated school! _*looks at Taylor suspiciously*_  
>Taylor: ok ok, its just that I have great friends this time, they make school a much better place for me! And... um well there is this boy<br>Mom: aha I knew it!  
>Taylor: his name is Joe, he is so cute <em>*ok Taylor stop it, you're telling this to your mom but I somehow couldn't stop*<em> at Demi's sleepover he asked me out _*blushes*_ and he's picking me up today *excited*  
>Mom: Do I get to meet this boy?<br>Taylor: Mom, that's kinda like relationship suicide! Give us some space!  
>Mom: oh-kay, I can do that, I'm a cool mom!<br>Taylor: you're the best _*kisses mom on the cheek*_  
>Mom: whoa its already 6, ok eat up honey, I'm going get late! Omg I forgot to tell you that Phill finally asked me out! He's such a sweetheart!<br>Taylor: Oh thats good! _*oh god please let Phill be the one, she's been hurt too many times*_  
>Mom: ok bye swty, enjoy your day...oh and be safe <em>*winks*<em>  
>Taylor: MOM!<p>

Im all dressed up and ready to go but its only 6, Joe said he'll be here at 7:30 ugh I still got 1.5 dreadful hours to go! Note to self never wake up this early! Well I could start reading the novel for this semester, it never hurts to be ahead of schedule!

I began reading, I'm generally really fast at it but I somehow couldn't wrap my head around the first page. I read it 4 times but all I could see written there was Joe Joe Joe, 1 more hour, Joe Joe Joe.

Finally I heard a hoot, a wide smile crept up my face. I waited a while to open the door, I didn't want him to get the impression that I was waiting for him!

Joe got off the car and opened the door for me, he's such a gentleman!

Joe: hey Taylor, you look beautiful.  
>Taylor: hey, thanx <em>*blushes*<em> you look quite dashing yourself!  
>Joe: thanx, shall we?<br>Taylor: yeah.

I got into the car. I was nervous going to school with him, what would all the other people think? I mean he is the HOTTEST guy at school and I'm just the nerdy girl. I hope they don't pick on me! _Oh Taylor stop it!_ I always find a way to make things sad for me, I'm sure Joe would stick up for me if anyone does anything, well I hope so!

Joe: Is something wrong?  
>Taylor: what? No, why would you think that?<br>Joe: Well you look uncomfortable? Do you regret coming with me?  
>Taylor: Oh no, definitely not! I'm just caught up in my thoughts!<br>Joe: Oh, that's good to know.  
>Taylor: huh?<br>Joe: oh I'm just glad that you don't regret being my girlfriend.  
>Taylor: of course not! How could you even think that? Joe you're an amazing person, I'm the one who should be glad that you even noticed me!<br>Joe: _*looks at Taylor, puts her hair behind her ear*_ Hey don't say that! You mesmerize me, you're the only girl that I've met who gets me! You see past the "student body president" and the popularity, when I'm around you I'm me and not the pretence I have to put up with! You're everything I've ever dreamed of and more! Taylor I  
>Taylor: JOE WATCH OUT FOR THAT CAR!<p>

Joe panicked but he managed to steer away from the car. But then he nearly crashed into a tree! Nearly!

Joe: Oh My God! Taylor, are you ok?  
>Taylor: <em>*heavy breathing*<em> yeah I'm fine, are you?  
>Joe: I'm so sorry! I'm such an idiot, why was I not looking at the road? God I could have killed you! I'm so sorry!<br>Taylor: hey Joe, its ok calm down _*holds his shaking hands*_ nobody got hurt and the car's fine!  
>Joe: <em>*completely shocked by the almost accident*<em> I'm sorry this is the first time something like this has ever happened! I'm never taking my eyes off the road ever! _*starts the car and go*_  
>Taylor: stop apologizing, it could have happened to anyone!<br>Joe: ... um Taylor, can I still pick you up tomorrow?  
>Taylor: haha yes please!<p>

We finally arrived at school. _Oh no this is the part I have been waiting for, should I duck out of the car now or wait till the bell rings?_

Joe gets out of the car, walks over to Taylor's side and opens her door

Joe: um Taylor, you can come out now!  
>Taylor: I don't want to! This is bad for your rep! people will start talking!<br>Joe: hey I don't care about that! If people want to talk about us let them! _*takes Taylor's hand*_  
>Taylor: <em>*Omg I can't believe I'm doing this!*<em> Are you sure?  
>Joe: Babe stop worrying! <em>*puts his arm around her and starts walking to all their friends*<em>  
>Taylor: people are starting to stare! <em>*oh lord what am I doing*<em>  
>Joe: <em>*stops Taylor, and pulls her towards him, kisses her passionately*<em> let them!  
>Taylor: <em>*smiles, Kisses him again*<em>

That felt so amazing! For once I didn't care what others were thinking, for that moment it was as if Joe and I were alone, I loved it.

We finally caught up with our friends

Demi: Wow what a performance! Y'all are such drama queens!  
>Joe: Taylor was worried! For I have no clue what reasons, so I had to make it official!<br>Taylor: I'm paranoid I guess!  
>Joe:Oh don't worry babe, I have seen many ladies crack under the pressure of "The Joe"<br>Taylor: haha babe I think you bumped your head a little too hard in the car!  
>Demi: aah finally a girl who doesn't fall at your feet Joe. Wow I never thought I'd see the day!<br>Joe: I was joking btw, I hope you don't think I'm a big headed jerk?  
>Taylor: I know and could you stop being so hard on yourself! <em>*hugs Joe*<em> I like you just the way you are, you know my dorky lil jerk_ *looks at his face*_ I was just joking babe. _*gives him a peck on his lip*_ you're my idea of perfection I really  
>Demi: Whoa Tay don't say stuff like that to him his head will get bigger!<br>Joe: _*looks at Demi*_  
>Demi: ok im sorry!<br>Joe: you're forgiven. And thanx babe, you're also my idea of perfection _*kisses her until the bell rings*_

**A month later**

In just a month I have transformed from geek to the most popular girl at school. Right now I cannot imagine how I was such a dork and loner, being social isn't hard at all! It is weird though, people follow MY trends, even if I wear a t-shirt with a hole on it - people will start wearing torn t-shirts! The GUYS notice me! That part I like! But of course I have eyes only for Joe! Our bond has gotten so much stronger in the last month, were practically inseparable!

Despite almost being the end of the year, my chemistry teacher decides to take a job offer from East High School so for the past week we have had no chemistry lessons! Finally our principal has gotten us a new chem Teacher but the word going around is that he is super strict and he is assigning new lab partners to us! I hope that's not true because that means Joe and I don't get to sit together! Well if it's not Joe than it better be a girl because I'm tired of guys drooling over me!

Finally chemistry! We all got in and sat in our normal places in class. The teacher wasn't there!

Taylor:_ *turns to Demi*_ Have y'all heard the rumors about our new teacher?  
>Demi: Yeah I heard he's strict and stuff but after a week of no work I just hope that he is a good teacher!<br>Selena: Yeah I don't want to fail Chem!  
>Joe: Sel you do know that you're failing chem. With or without a teacher! You always sucked at it!<br>Selena: _*gives Joe a deadly stare!*_ Well I've gotten a tutor now but I cant see if he's any good if I haven't taken any test to prove that he's doing a good job! Well I don't really care if he's doing a good job since he is so incredible hot!  
>Joe: Wow you move quickly! Didn't you and Taylor just break up?<br>Selena: Lets not talk about that mongrel ! He's a manwhore!  
>?: OH-KAY! NO CHIT CHATTING! That back row definitely needs to BREAK UP!<p>

We all looked forward, who was that in this deep, husky menacing voice?_ Oh shit it's the teacher!_ He looked fierce, he wore a black suit, he definitely worked out, middle aged, he looked like they took him straight out of the military!

?: I am your new chemistry teacher. Professor Waldof. And there would be NO chatting in my class! Everybody get up and make a line by the door! NOW!

We bolted up and formed a line in a flash!

Prof: Forget about your old seating arrangement, I have created a new one. When I call out your name take a seat at the end of the classroom and start filling the gaps! Ok lets start Nicholas Jonas and Ashley Tisdale, Joseph Jonas and Demetria Lovato, David Henrie and Selena Gomez, Miley Cyrus and no no no I will not have you sitting there with your friends, stand one side. Taylor Lautner and er Taylor Swift, Miley Cyrus behind them with Justin Bieber

_Aww I can't sit with Joey, why Taylor Lautner?_ It's bad enough that he cheated on Selena and now I have to talk to him_ UGH!_

Professor Waldof was finally finished with the seating arrangement. It surprisingly only took 10 mins, I thought I had been sitting there for an hour!

Prof: Ok now that that is over let the lesson commence. First and foremost I have come prepared with your major year end Research assignment. This will carry the most weight in your continuous assessment. I want you all to research the historical discoveries that occurred in Chemistry between the 19th and 20th century. Namely Molecular Theory, new fields of chemistry, etc. Before the whining starts, I will allow you to work in pairs, that is your lab partner! This will be due in 2 weeks time!

Oh great, in pair's I'm already sitting next to this dweeb now I have to work with him! I'm a brain and I know that for a fact, I hope he doesn't sponge off me!

Lautner: Um so when are we gonna start? There's tons off things to do, we should get going how about tomorrow, if you're free!  
>Taylor: er, yeah I am, where do you want to meet, the library?<br>Lautner: the library would be good but I was thinking we could go over to your house... um I think the internet will be much more of a help and we would only be able to use the school library for like an hour, it closes at 4.  
>Taylor: you're right, my house it is, what time do you want to come?<br>Lautner: After school  
>Taylor: ok.<p>

After school  
>Taylor: I so want to swap partners!<br>Selena: I kinda like mine, he's cute!  
>Joe: Sel you know you don't need to get a replacement boyfriend immediately! And no need to pretend we know you're hurting and were here for you.<br>Selena: thanx Joe. Its just, I don't know, it's hard seeing him everyday! And the worst part is that he doesn't even care that he's hurting me, he's busy with different girls everyday! _*a tear falls, Joe hugs her*_  
>Taylor: aww swty, hey it's ok. He's a jerk, you deserve way better!<br>Miley: 10 times better. I never did like him!  
>Taylor: he's my lab partner, he talked to me like we were still pals and worst he's coming over tomorrow after school! I am so gonna beat him up for cheating on you!...I did mean that emotionally, because physically I stand no chance!<br>Joe: Well if he touches you, he's dead meat! *punches the air* ...ok guys we got to go, see y'all tomorrow.

* * *

><p>In just a month Taylor has transformed into a socialite ...she sounded kinda narcissistic in the beginning. What did you think? Please Review - I love to know what you think of the story so far.<p>

HopelesslyInLove13 : I also liked Niley! I'm nowhere near a Justin Bieber fan but I do kinda like Sel and Biebs together- they looks cute together. I couldnt think of anything better than Joe serenading Tay. He can sing so why not use that to his advantage! and please be mine is such a pretty song 3


	9. Chapter 9

This chapter has some mention of sex ...nothing graphic - I' just giving you a heads up!

* * *

><p>Ahh finally home! I'm so tired, don't know why, but I just want some loco hot coco and a nap...yup that sounds like heaven right about now!<p>

_Yummy_ this does look good! I just took a sip of the coco and the doorbell rang. _Dang it!_ this better be fast I want to sleep!

Taylor: _*opens the door_* Taylor? Um what are you doing here? I thought we decided tomorrow!  
>Lautner: Yeah about that, I couldn't make it tomorrow, so I thought I'd come over today! Is that fine with you?<br>Taylor: um, er yeah, come in!...you want some coco?  
>Lautner: that would be great, thanx<p>

Its almost like I cant get him off my back! I hope he's got brains! I don't want to be researching while he's watching football or something!

Taylor: here _*hands him the coco*_ why don't we go upstairs, the computers in my room!  
>Lautner: ok...great room! I see you play the guitar!<br>Taylor: thanx, yes I do. I love music!  
>Lautner: that's cool.<br>Taylor: ok lets start!  
>Lautner: Um...oh yeah, lets start <em>*he faked a smile*<em>  
>Taylor: What's the matter, isn't that why you came here!<br>Lautner: _*goes closer to Taylor*_ actually I lied! I didn't come to do the project! Taylor, you're different than most Popular girls, you're smart, funny, sweet, amazingly beautiful _*goes closer to Taylor, puts her hair behind her ear*_ Taylor, Joe doesn't appreciate you or treat you the way you should be treated the way I can love you and appreciate you! _*Kisses Taylor*_  
>Taylor: <em>*deepened the kiss. This is so wrong, but it feels so good!*<em>

During the kiss my mind wondered off to Joe. Why was I doing this? I loved Joe, he means the world to me but why am I still kissing him? well he is HOT, those abs are YUM-ME! and such a good kisser _OMG Taylor why the hell am I fantasizing about Taylor Lautner?_ I mean he broke my best friends heart! He's a man whore! And how could I betray Joe like this! Joe the guy who made me what I am today, remember what a loser I was and now well you could say im the Queen of HMA(Horace Mantis Academy), Joe loved me unconditionally, and loved me for who I am! I can't do this! I have to stop!

Lautner: _*pushes Taylor onto the bed*_  
>Taylor: wait.<br>Lautner: What's wrong babe, is this moving too fast? Need more foreplay? _*smirks*_  
>Taylor: I cant do this! I Love Joe and I'm definitely not getting deflowered by YOU!<br>Lautner: Oh would you stop would this Joe nonsense! I know you want me and I have been waiting a long time for this. I'm getting it now!  
>Andrea: <em>*from downstairs<em>* Taylor hun, I'm home!  
>Taylor: MOM <em>*struggles but manages to get away from Lautner*<em> Get out now! And don't you dare say a single word about what happen here or you're dead meat, got it!  
>Lautner: Hmm feisty! I like it!<br>Taylor: TAYLOR! Just go!  
>Lautner: Fine, but you cant get rid of me so easily, see you tomorrow for some extra curricula activities! <em>*hits Taylor's butt and walks out the door*<em>  
>Taylor: <em>*A little scared. Hope Lautner doesn't say anything, and does he think there's gonna be a replay of this tomorrow? that AINT gonna happen! goes downstairs*<em>  
>Andrea: Hey hun, so what you've been up to? And what was Lautner doing here?<br>Taylor: _*nervous*_ Me, um, Taylor, oh yeah we were er  
>Andrea: huni clam down!<br>Taylor: sorry, we were working on a science project. _*goes to her room*_

Next day at school  
>Joe: Babe is there something wrong? You have been in another world since the morning!<br>Taylor: oh sorry, nah there's nothing wrong I guess I'm just sleepy! _*I can barely look at Joe. I feel like I have betrayed him and I can't tell him what happened coz I know Ill lose him. Taylor Lautner wasn't the only one at fault here it was me too. I kissed him back! Why? We soon caught up with the gang*_  
>Miley: hey guys. Whoa what's going on over there? <em>*points to zac*<em>  
>Demi: oh lord, what is it this time! Zac always gets into shit and I somehow always get dragged in it!<br>Joe: Hey isn't it that new kid Chad, Zac looks like he's about to beat him up!  
>Demi: yup that's Chad Dillon Cooper, I have a feeling it has something to do with Vanessa!<br>Nick: Well whatever it is, we should probably help breaking it up, or if Chad did something really awful we could throw some punches! _*smiles mischievously*_  
>Miley: <em>*looks at Nick with really big eyes*<em> Cute boyfriend say whaaaa?  
>Nick: I'm just kidding babe!<p>

With Chad, Zac and Vanessa  
>Zac: WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING WITH MY GIRLFRIEND?<br>Chad: Chill dude, a women as gorgeous as her shouldn't be with one guy, especially one as boring as you! Besides who can resist The Chad! You can ask your lady for bed time tips _*winks*_  
>Zac: <em>*FURIOUS, his face is red! Fists all balled up*<em>  
>Vanessa: <em>*grabs Zac's shoulder, pulling him back*<em> Zac don't listen to him! He's lying! We NEVER hooked up! But  
>Zac: Babe I believe you. He's just a douche whose trying to gain popularity fast by spreading rumours! And he's gonna pay!<br>Vanessa: but _*looks at Zac all teary*_ he did try forcing himself on me.  
>Zac: WHAT?<p>

In one swift movement Zac's fists met Chad's jaw and Chad hit the ground hard, Zac repeatedly kicked Chad in the ribs, Chad cried in pain but somehow gained strength to get up. He sucker punched Zac. Zac grabbed Chad's hand and broke his wrist, threw him to the ground and kicked Chad so hard that he could feel Chad's rib break! Just then the principle and his teachers came rushing in to break up the fight

Principle: ZACHARY in my office NOW! Somebody get this boy to the hospital wing pronto!

At the principle's office

Principle: ZACHARY EXPLAIN YOURSELF!

Zac: sorry, its just Chad was messing with me and Vanessa!

Principle: why can't you deal with it like a man? You are aware that this is the 3rd time this year I have called you to my office for your display of anger! You are suspended for 2 weeks!

Zac: What the..

Principle: Well you should have thought about that when you got into that fight!

Zac: Look here mister my parents own this school so if you don't do as I say they WILL fire you!

Principle: is that a threat boy?

Zac: I'm just stating the facts!

Principle: that's it you're suspended for a month! Lets see what you're parents do about that now!

Zac slams the door as he leaves the office

Vanessa: babe what did he say?

Zac: I'm freaking suspended for a month

Demi: God you couldn't resist could you! It's Chad, Zac! He talks shit half the time! Ugh

Demi was completely pissed off, heads to find the gang.

Joe: sup?

Demi: oh that idiot got suspended!

Miley: no offence but your brother seriously needs to go for anger management!

Demi: trust me my parents have tried to! They said if he gets into trouble they are shipping him off to military school!

Selena: aww poor Vanessa!

Demi: you worried about her? If he goes I'm going too! There's an all girls boarding school next door!

Selena: oh shit, that sucks!

Taylor: don't worry they wont send you!

Joe: if they do we're marching to your house in protest! Dems you're not going anywhere! *hugs Demi*

In science class

Lautner: hey _*smirks*_

Tayor: hey, look about yesterday..

Lautner: shh, why don't we talk about yesterday this afternoon…your house!

Taylor: No!

Lautner: Tay we have a project to finish!…and other business _*smirks*_

Taylor: fine but its strictly science!

Afternoon at Taylor's house

Why is this happening to me? I finally found somebody whom I love but why is Taylor Lautner getting to me? I don't understand this! And I hate this feeling of guilt! I hardly looked or spoke to Joe today. _*doorbell rings *_

Taylor: come in

Lautner: see I'm a good boy I brought some of the research material I found today *smiles *

Taylor: _*thank god! Hopefully we can pretend like yesterday never happened_* ok so lets get started, I think I have the intro done.

Goes to her room, searching in a pile of paper for the work, she feels cool fingers running down the side of her arm and then on her waist.

Lautner: _*holding tay from behind*_ babe you've done the intro that's enough work for one day. Lets get down to business now

Taylor: *hmm his body is so warm, and yum his arms look divine, I'd give anything to see him without a shirt now!…shakes her head _tay snap out of it!_ Pulls out of his arms* Did you just call me babe?

Lautner: yeah Hun

Taylor: whoa dude! I'm NOT your babe or hun or ANYTHING! I have a boyfriend whom I love!

Lautner: how long have you been telling yourself that lie? I know you want me! I can see it in your eyes. Tay _*holds her face*_ why cant you see what an awesome couple we would make! Forget about your douche of a bf! I'm the real deal Hun. I know you fantasize about me! so lets quit the dreaming and do the real thing!

Taylor: _*without thinking kisses Taylor Lautner*_

Lautner: babe you're gorgeous

Taylor: dude you've got me so shut up and kiss me already!

_*Lautner kisses her passionately and slowly unbuttons her top while she takes off his pants…. [I'll leave the rest to your imagination ;) ]*_

An hour later

Taylor: Wow that was amazing

Lautner: _*turns to taylor, pulls her closer to him*_ babe you were amazing!

Taylor: _*blushes*_ you seem like a sweet guy, why do you do stupid things to get yourself labeled?

Lautner: I'm just misunderstood. Hate to leave so soon but I heard your mum's car pulling in so I should go.

Taylor: I wish you could stay!

Lautner: so do I! _*kisses her and leaves*_

The next day at school

Joe: hey babe _*hugs and kisses Taylor*_

Taylor: um, hey Joe

Joe: hmm you still seem to be in that mopey state, well no probs coz I have something planned for today that will cheer you up!… But it requires skipping a few classes

Taylor: um, ok I guess _*looking down*_

Joe: _*turns Taylor towards him*_ Tay is everything alright?

Taylor: yeah everything is fine, I'm just having on of those days. _*tried to smile but couldn't*_

Joe: ok, well if there is something wrong you know you can talk to me about it. Being in a relationship for me means spending loads of time with your best friend, and best friends tell each other everything. You're my best friend Tay! _*kisses her head*_ I'm always gonna be here for you, you can tell me anything.

Taylor: *oh Joe why do you have to be so nice! Couldn't you be a jerk! I'm so messed up right now, I love Joe and I like Taylor, I mean I have to like him – I slept with him. _Oh God I slept with Taylor!_ I always said that I'll stay pure till marriage or wait for "the one" but everything happened so fast yesterday. There was no time to think. Did I make a mistake? Did I give it up to a Taylor "the man whore"? Or is he putting up a false image, could he really be that sweet guy that I made love to last night?*

Joe: Taylor…hello you still in there? Tay?

Taylor: oh sorry daydreaming! What were you saying?

Joe: in short I was saying you could tell me anything!

Taylor: I know babe, but stop worrying there nothing wrong!

Joe: fine, then lets get out of here!

Joe took Taylor to the beach, they had picnic on the sand, played in the water, watched the sun set…

Today was so nice. Joe was, well he was Joe! He was sweet, thoughtful, PERFECT! But all the time I kept thinking about Taylor. Every time Joe kissed me I thought of Taylor! …Every time my life gets close to perfect something always comes along and destroys it! UGH! What am I going to do?

* * *

><p>Oh my gosh Taylor what are you doing? ...lol ...Joe and Taylor's relationship was going oh too well - I had to throw some drama in there!<p>

I hope you liked it! Please review. Love reading comments!


	10. Chapter 10

Over at the Lovato Residence, Zac was busy running up the stairs trying to dodge his parents. But Dianna, Zac's mom, managed to spot him. In an angry fit she yelled "Zachary David Alexander Lovato get your butt down here NOW!" Zac rolled his eyes as he made his way down the stairs.

"Yes mother" he said with an extra sugary voice in an attempt to sound innocent.

"Your principle called earlier today" disappointment was written all over Diana's face.

"It wasn't my fault" said Zac.

"Zac, your dad and I have warned you about the consequences if you get into any more trouble" Zac's body tensed as he heard his mother say that. He always thought that his parents just teased him about these "consequences" – he never thought that they would actually punish him. "But mom you don't know what Chad said! He deserved what he got!"

"I don't care who provoked it Zac, and frankly I don't care! Your behavior has been utterly despicable!" Her words bore so much of anger "I spoke to your dad and he has agreed that you are going to Military School starting next week"

Demi was standing near the doorway, just out of sight, listening to the conversation between her mom and brother. She was eavesdropping but she didn't care because her future was also at stake. Once she heard "Military school" her hands began to get clammy and her heart was pounding against her rib cage. She walked into the room. "Mom, um, does that mean I'm going to boarding school?"

"As soon as we get a place there you are going!"

"NO! I'm not going! This isn't fair. Zac's the one who's constantly in trouble, he should be punished. I haven't done anything wrong since we moved here. I'm not leaving!" tears were pouring out of Demi's eyes but Diana's face never softened.

"I don't have time to see you follow in your brothers rebellious footsteps and I most definitely do not want a replay of your Emo nonsense from back in Wisconsin. You are going to go! So wipe your crocodile tears and go help your brother pack!"

"You're ruining my life!" Demi yelled as she ran to her room.

Demi was crying her eyes out in her room when Zac popped his head in the doorway looking pissed off "Thanx a lot for helping me avoid military school! You are such a sell out!"

"Get out of my room!" Demi yelled throwing a vase at him.

***Demi's POV***

Why is this happening to me? I've been so good since we moved here! I've never argued or got into trouble. Why are they taking all that's good for me away? Wisconsin was different! I joined the wrong gang, hooked up with the wrong guy, Trace. The drugs made me do awful things, I started to cut myself and that cut me off from my family! It was the darkest period in my life! I never want go down that road again! When we moved here everything changed! I made friends so quickly, Joe, nick and Kevin were the first people to talk to me and they are the sweetest, kindest guys I know! And they have faith in God! They were the ones who got me to go to church. A place I vowed never to enter because it was for losers! They literally are the light that makes my darkness disappear! I can't go (sobs harder) I cant!

***End POV***

At Taylor's house

Hmm so my life's pretty much a love triangle! I'm not sure whether I'm in love with Taylor but one things for sure I can't get him out of my head! What to do, what to do? Maybe I should tell one of my girlfriends they can help me! Definitely not Miley she's dating Joe's brother, she will tell Nick and I can't have that! Selena's ruled out as well since she dated Taylor and he cheated on her, she will probably think I have betrayed her friendship! So I guess I have to tell Demi.

Taylor got her cell phone out and called Demi.

Demi: He-hello(trying to sound normal but still can't stop the tears from falling)

Taylor: Hey its Tay, um Demi are you ok?

Demi: yeah I'm fine, why would you think something's wrong?

Taylor: you don't sound too well

Demi: oh, it's just, I'm- I'm coming down with a cold. So, um, do you want something?

Taylor: I kinda need advice

Demi: um, ok

Taylor: but you have to promise not to freak out!

Demi: ok, I promise

Taylor: I'm kinda cheating on Joe (says in a barely audible voice)

Demi: WHATTTTTTTTT? (completely shocked – totally forgot about boarding school)

Tayor: you promised you weren't gonna freak out!

Demi: this is insane, how could you? You know Joe loves you! Taylor why would you do something so awful? Why? And WITH WHO?

Taylor: it all happen so fast, I didn't intend on doing it, I never wanted to hurt Joe!

Demi: WITH WHO?

Taylor: Taylor

Demi: what? Tay you not making any sense! …OH MY GODDDD you mean MANWHORE TAYLOR LAUTNER? The guy that ripped Selena's heart out? The guy that sleeps with everyone in sight, if he could help it he would probably sleep with guys too! …please say you're not talking about TAYLOR LAUTNER!

Taylor: I kinda am, but

Demi: there's no buts! I can't believe this Tay, you're the last person I would expect to do this and with your best friends ex! Have you told Joe? I'm not keeping any secrets for you!

Taylor: NO I haven't told Joe, and stop doing this I didn't do it intentionally, stop making me feel so bad

Demi: stop making you feel BAD! Are you listening to yourself? Do you even know what you did?

Taylor: yes I do know, can I just explain it all to you without interruptions?

Demi: ugh fine!

Taylor explains how she and Taylor Lautner got together.

Taylor: Demi I know I'm asking a lot but please don't tell Joe, I just needed to tell somebody what's going on in my life and I need advice on what to do because

Demi: Look Taylor, you're one of my best friends but what you're asking me to do is to betray my "bestest" best friend I can't let you do this to him because I know how he feels about you and it will destroy him.

Taylor: Demi I know! But I'm not saying I don't love Joe because I do love him so very much and I don't want to break his heart but at the same time I'm also in love with Taylor. I can't help it, I tried fighting it but its there, I care about Taylor as much as I care for Joe and I don't know what to do, and I need to make a choice fast - I don't want to lose both of them.

Demi: I'm sorry Tay, I can't help you!

Taylor: Demi, please

Demi: All I see in Taylor Lautner is a jerk who thinks he can get with anybody anytime, no strings attached, he just seems like he has no feelings, you know just a one night stand kinda guy

Taylor: that's what everybody thinks about him, but I'm not so sure its true, the night we spent together I saw emotion in him, I think he really cares about me

Demi: um did you just say the night you spent with him…oh Taylor please don't tell me you fell for his cheap talk!

Taylor: its not cheap talk ok, he cares for me... I know it and yeah it's exactly what you think

Demi: ok that's enough, I don't want to hear more! I'm not going to tell Joe the truth only because I don't think its my place and I don't want to be the one that hurts him, I'm giving you a chance to not be a coward and tell him the truth if you don't do this soon I'm afraid I will be forced to tell him… and btw I don't think we should hang out anymore (Demi hangs up)

Taylor: what, Demi…no

What have I done…I can't believe Demi doesn't want to be my friend anymore. I can't tell Joe, I don't want to lose him. But is Taylor really worth losing Demi and Joe and if the rest of my friends find out I'm sure I'll be left friendless and I'll probably be called HMA's slut …I can't let this happen. I can't lose everyone I love over a guy whom I barely know. What if Demi's right, what if Taylor was just acting around me, maybe he just wanted to add my name to the list of girls he hooked up with…what if he never cared about me …no Tay Stop it! I'm sure he loves me! I'm sure of it! Now I just gotta figure out whom I Love more Joe or Taylor

At school

Taylor Lautner with friends

Taylor: Dude y'all know that smoking hot fox that's going out with that douche Joe?

Cody: Yeah, Taylor Swift, she is gorgeous!

Taylor: gorgeous but has no brains what so ever!

Chad: What? I heard she's like really intelligent, like Einstein-ish!

Taylor: she's book smart all right but when it comes to matters of the heart she is completely clueless! I got her all wrapped around my finger!

Jesse: ok I'm lost!

Taylor: remember I got her as my science project partner, well lets just say I'm definitely getting an "A" even if its not from the teacher!

Cody: Oh lord, you tapped that! Dude you are my hero! I think you have officially banged every girl in school, how did you do it? I heard she's like virgin Mary!

Taylor: oh I played the "I'm misunderstood, lonely boy, who just needs love" she fell for it hard. I can't wait to see Joe's face when I rub this in! btw I made a tape of my victory, will be uploading it soon! *Smiles evilly *

Jesse: oooohh that's a good come back T, Joe is gonna eat dirt! I knew you wouldn't let him off the hook when he stole your girlfriend!

Taylor: I have been patient for too long, poor Tay Swift though, she seems sweet, too bad she fell in love with Joe and now she will be Horace Mantis Whore!

With Taylor Swift

Joe's gonna be here any second to pick me up, I'm so nervous! What if Demi spilled, I can't believe she doesn't want to be my friend anymore. You can't help who you fall in love with, why can't she understand that. I hope she hasn't told Miley or Selena.

Joe hoots. Taylor takes a deep breath and walks to the car.

Ok Tay, just keep breathing, I'm sure Dem's didn't say anything. Joe looks fine and he's smiling. I just have to act normal.

Taylor: Hey Joe.

Joe: Hey gorgeous *kisses tay *

Taylor: *nervously kisses back *

Joe: so Dem's phoned, she

Taylor: WHAT! Demi. Joe I can explain.

Joe: huh Taylor, what are you talking about? Calm down

Taylor: umm nothing, what did she say? *oh gosh, if she said anything, I'm gonna kill her *

Joe: Her ride broke down, so I'm giving her a lift.

Taylor: oh.

Demi: Hey Joe. Sorry for the late notice, my car just wouldn't start. My dad's furious since its brand new, he's thinking about suing the company, gosh he's such a hot head.

Joe: no probs Dems.

Demi completely ignored me the entire way to school. I need to find Lautner and talk to him in private, I gotta decide who I want and I need to do this fast because I don't want to lose everybody that I love.

The entire day goes by and I haven't seen Lautner anywhere. I attended all classes but I never heard a thing the teacher said, all I could think about was the consequences of either dating Joe or Taylor Lautner.

If I dated Joe, I wouldn't have to loose all my friends, I wouldn't have to feel guilty about being with him, the world would seem right again.

If I dated Taylor Lautner, I would be betraying the girlfriend code since Selena dated him, I would definitely loose all connection to my friends, Demi already hates me for what I did and I can't stand that. I don't know what I'll do if I loose all my friends… if I loose Joe.

Right there and then a light bulb went off in my head. As I was contemplating who to date, it occurred to me that the one thing that would hurt the most was loosing Joe. My world would end. I wouldn't be able to breathe without him. I know I'm being over dramatic but right now as I just think about loosing Joe my breathing quickened. I found myself in the middle of the quad gasping for air. I can't loose him because I-I I love him.

Now that I finally confessed that to myself, I can see clearly. I don't love Taylor Lautner, I never did! I was just fascinated by the thought of taming a bad boy. But that idea and fascination was never as strong as real uncontrollable and everlasting love that I had for Joe. Joe = my life and I could never lose him

I ran … sprinted across the quad, dodging people. I knew Joe would be in the cafeteria with the rest of the guys. I need to tell him that he is the one.

I finally entered the cafeteria, I was out of breath, it felt like I ran a marathon. The caf was packed, everybody surrounded the table were my friends and I usually hang. The crowd was making weird noises, some cheering, some looked disgusted. As I made my way through the crowd, people started to stare at me. One guy grabbed my butt and told me I can do him anytime. I was completely appalled and slapped him. Finally when I reached the table I saw a laptop in the centre and everybody was watching. I looked up and I saw Taylor Lautner with the biggest smile on his face and then I saw Joe. He looked completely disgusted. His fists were tightly clenched. Then he looked up and saw me. His face changed, it was sad, he was almost in tears. I went forward to comfort him, what was wrong, why was he so sad.

Joe: you- you whore! WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME? *he shouted, his face red with anger *

Taylor: Joe *shocked * what are you talking about?

Joe: I trusted you! I was so honest and open with you. I never held back what I felt for you. Every kiss, every hug was completely real. I gave you my heart and you tore it apart! … I Hate You! I wish you and bitch boy rot in hell! *looks at Taylor Lautner and then storms out of the place*

Taylor: Joe, wait

* * *

><p>The beginning was just to show the drama going on in the other characters lives.<p>

HopelesslyInLove13 : thanx, I needed to skip a month in order to show the relationship progressing.

So what did you guys think? Please Review/PM - I love hearing your thoughts on the story so far!


	11. Chapter 11

Joe: you- you whore! WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME? *he shouted, his face red with anger *

Taylor: Joe *shocked * what are you talking about?

Joe: I trusted you! I was so honest and open with you. I never held back what I felt for you. Every kiss, every hug was completely real. I gave you my heart and you tore it apart! … I Hate You! I wish you and bitch boy rot in hell! *looks a Taylor Lautner and then storms out of the place*

Taylor: Joe, wait

He never heard me. I was too late. He was so angry. I've never seen him like this before. Why did he hate me? What did he see? Did Taylor Lautner tell him about us?

I looked around. I was completely surrounded by students, classmates - it felt like every person from the school was around me and everyone kept chanting "Whore" in my direction. I was so confused. Why were they calling me whore? Just as that thought came to mind Taylor Lautner came up to me.

"Guys calm down" He told the crowd "Hey Swifty, you look so confused"

"what's going on Taylor? Why are they calling me a whore?"

"Oh sweetheart why don't you come here and see" he lead me to a laptop that was in the middle of a table.

The video started to play and I got the BIGGEST shock of my Life! It was a tape of the night we surrendered to each other. The most intimate night of my life was being played for the whole school to see. It was so hard to look at the video, there I was so exposed. Tears spilled down my face. I felt so cheap. I felt violated. How could he do this to me, I trusted him, we shared something so personal.

"How could you" I said, tears spilling from my eyes.

"oh sweetie" He put his arm around me. I pushed it away "I don't have anything against you, you sweet gullible little thing. You see I don't like Joe very much since he stole my girlfriend Camilla. I loved her you know. I decided the day he stole her from me that I would make him pay, I would make him feel what I felt - maybe even worse. So I took a little video of us. I knew if Joe saw this he would go insane, have his heart ripped out because he's head over heels for you."

I was completely shocked that he would take that much advantage of me and to think that once upon a time thought he was a nice guy - just misunderstood.

Selena walks up to me all in tears "how could you Taylor, I thought you were one of my best friends, how could you betray me like that?"

"Selena, I didn't mean to…I'm so sor"

"come on Sel. Her apologies aren't worth it!" Miley said as she pulled Selena away from me.

"wait, Sel.."

The crowd from the cafeteria gathered around me again and continued to chant

WHORE.. WHORE.. WHORE.. WHORE

"STOP IT! STOP IT!" I cried.

A random guy pulled me away from the crowd and dragged me to an empty classroom. He was big and mean. 4 of his friends joined him in the class. They all looked like gangsters, you know the type that your mom always tells you to stay away from. The big guy jerked me around, he said we were gonna play some fun games, he smirked at his friends. I wasn't stupid, I knew what he meant and I wasn't gonna wait around to play those games.

I was at the back of the classroom, the boys guarded the door so that exit wasn't an option. I looked around frantically while the boys deliberated on would have me first. I saw the room windows were quite big and very close to me, if I make a run for it now, I could have a chance of escaping.

I took a deep breath in. I've never been this scared, the adrenaline kicked in and I dashed for the window. The window was large and it opened into the assembly area, I could definitely get away but the latch, it was stuck. I put all my energy into opening it but it wouldn't budge. I was too slow and the boys caught up to me. In a flash I was lying on the floor with this huge guy towering over me. He was reaching for my skirt.

I woke up with a huge Gasp. My breathing was heavy. I looked around my room still in shock. I looked out of my window it was a perfectly still, starry night. The light from outside shone through my curtains illuminating my room. I looked at the clock it was 1am. I was so confused. What just happened? I was in a classroom with a bunch of hooligans, how did I end up in my room? Was it all just a dream? It couldn't be, it was all so real!

I woke up still in a haze and went downstairs for a glass of water to clear my head. I was so messed up right now, I wasn't sure what was reality and what was a figment of my imagination! What day is today? What happened yesterday? To my horror I couldn't answer these questions.

Back in my room in scrambled for my cell phone, hoping it would give me some answers. I looked at the date on my phone, 16th September 2011, so that means its Thursday. Think Taylor think, what happened yesterday?

I gave myself a headache thinking about yesterday's events. I finally gave up. I'll figure it out at school today. I went back to bed, forcing myself to sleep but I was just tossing and turning waiting for the alarm clock to go off.

Finally 5am! I got up, got dressed and waited for Joe.

At school

The ride to school felt perfectly normal, Joe wasn't calling me a whore – thank god! We got to class, chemistry, there were whispers of a new chem. Teacher who was apparently super strict and assigning new lab partners to us. Wait didn't this already happen. The new teacher, professor .. er .. Waldof, yes that was his name, he paired me with Taylor Lautner and that's where all the drama started.

The new teacher marched into class and his name was indeed Professor Waldof! I almost fell off my seat when I saw him. He looked exactly like the guy in my dream, with the same name! This was too much of a coincident.

I hadn't told anyone about my dream, thank god because they would probably think im going crazy.

I pushed the coincident of the dream and reality aside and tried to focus on what he was saying. He ordered everybody to make a line and put them into new places and your lab partner would be the person sitting next to you. I already know what happens here, this is the part where I get paired with Taylor Lautner –please be different, please be different.

Prof: Taylor Lautner and er Taylor Swift

OMG! This isn't happening! Déjà vu!

Lautner: Um so when are we gonna start with the project? There are tons off things to do, we should get going, how about tomorrow if you are free!  
>Taylor: er yeah I am, where do you want to meet, the library?<br>Lautner: the library would be good but I was thinking we could go over to your house... um I think the internet would be much more of a help and we would only be able to use the school library for 2 hours, it closes at 5.  
>Taylor: you're right, my house it is, what time do you want to come?<br>Lautner: After school  
>Taylor: ok.<p>

Holy crap! That's the exact same conversation I had in my dream. I gotta get out of here. My heads spinning, this is too unreal. I need to go home.

The bell rang, I bolted out of there, not a word to my friends. I went straight home.

At home

I paced back and forth in my room. I knew before the day could even start that we were going to get a super strict teacher, a year end assignment, a jerk lab partner who destroys my life. The day has gone exactly like my dream, like I had a vision of what my life was going to be like. So according to my dream Taylor Lautner should be coming over today instead of tomorrow. Just then the doorbell rang. I ran downstairs desperately hoping it was somebody else.

I jerked the door open and it was a guy, a mail guy delivering some package for my mother. I literally jumped for joy and gave the guy a hug. He was totally caught off guard and couldn't stop blushing. It was hilarious. I signed for the package and closed the door. The biggest smile was on my face. I wasn't going crazy. The dream was just a dream, a mere coincidence. I let out a sigh of relief and made some loco hot coco. Just as I took a sip the doorbell rang.

I opened the door and got a shock, it was Taylor Lautner! I probably looked as pale as a ghost, I wasn't expecting this at all. I thought my worries were over.

Taylor: Taylor? Um what are you doing here? I thought we decided tomorrow!  
>Lautner: Yeah about that, I couldn't make it tomorrow, so I thought I'd come over today! Is that fine with you?<br>Taylor: um, er yeah, come in!

Taylor: well, er the computers in my room, why don't you follow me.  
>Lautner: ok...great room! I see you play the guitar!<br>Taylor: thanx, yes I do.  
>Lautner: that's cool.<br>Taylor: ok, er lets start!  
>Lautner: Um...oh yeah, lets start *he faked a smile*<br>Taylor: What's the matter, isn't that why you came here!  
>Lautner: *goes closer to Taylor* actually I lied! I didn't come over to do the project! Taylor, you're different than most Popular girls, you're smart, funny, sweet, amazingly beautiful *goes closer to Taylor, puts her hair behind her ear* Taylor, Joe doesn't appreciate you or treat you the way you should be treated the way I can love you and appreciate you! * stares directly into Taylor's eyes for a long time then Kisses her*<p>

* * *

><p>marbear691984 : I'm unfortunately not giving Demi a love interest seeing as theres only one more chapter left in this story.<p>

HopelesslyInLove13 : the story needed some drama hence the fornication lol...if it were all smooth sailing it woul be kinda boring.

Hope everybody like this chapter... So what do you think Taylor will do - Repeat the past or try to change it? Please review - your comments are highly appreciated!


	12. Chapter 12

Ok people this is it - the Final chapter! Hope you like it!

* * *

><p>Lautner: *goes closer to Taylor* actually I lied! I didn't come over to do the project! Taylor, you're different than most Popular girls, you're smart, funny, sweet, amazingly beautiful *goes closer to Taylor, puts her hair behind her ear* Taylor, Joe doesn't appreciate you or treat you the way you should be treated the way I can love you and appreciate you! * stares directly into Taylor's eyes for a long time then Kisses her*<p>

OMG he's kissing me, just like my dream, I know how all this ends and I'm not going to let this man whore destroy my life!

I pulled away from the kiss and slapped Lautner as hard as I could, I put my full body weight into it and it worked because he jerked away clutching his face.

"What the hells wrong with you?" Lautner screamed.

"What's wrong with me! What the hell is wrong with you? I'm not one of those poor, pathetic, desperate girls who are trying to get with you!"

"Oh please don't act like you didn't enjoy it" He moved closer to me "I see the way you look at me, I see the longing and the hunger in your eyes. Joe's a goody goody, I know you are dying for a bad boy! Someone like me could really spice up your life!"

"bad boy! Hunger and longing in my eyes, Seriously? C'mon dude lets look at this realistically - in a few years you're going to be a washed up jock who starts compulsive drinking to numb the aching feeling in your chest because lets face it the grey matter ain't exactly top notch and I personally don't date dumb guys with no future! Joe on the other hand, he's a guy I can see going places and he's respectable and nice and charming and sweet and gentle and should I go on? Well you get the point anyway. But the main reason why I will never get with you is because Joe loves me and will never hurt me and I love him too! Now I suggest you get your Neanderthal butt out of my house or do you want me to tell Joe what just happened here? I can guarantee he'll beat you to a pulp!" I spat, venom dripping from my words. Lautner actually looked shocked and hurt for a split second but then his mask of 'oh I'm a cool, tough guy' came back on.

"oh yeah, go tell that sissy and we'll see who gets beat into a pulp!" With that Lautner practically ran out of my house.

OMG I did it, I stood up to him! I feel like a weight has been lifted off me. I can't believe I called him a Neanderthal and he didn't do anything to me. I need to get to Joe now! I need to tell him everything.

I ran to Joe's house, yes I ran! I didn't have a car and it was only a few blocks away.

I rang the doorbell a million times eventually I heard the turning of the door handle and the door opened.

"Taylor" Joe said a little surprised.

"Hey Joe" I said barely able to catch my breath.

"Babe you ok?" He ushered me to a couch in the living room "did you run here?" he asked with a bewildered look upon his face.

Once my breathing finally calmed down I replied "yep. Its important. I need to tell you something"

"Tay, you're scaring me, did something happen?" he sat next to me and put an arm on my shoulder.

"yes and no. Okay this is gonna sound weird but I need to tell you. And you have to promise not to laugh!"

I told him everything, about the dream and then how the dream started coming true and finally about the kiss. At this point he was furious, he looked like he could 100% rip Lautner's head out. And then he stormed out of the house. I knew he was going for Lautner. I tried to stop him but I couldn't.

***Joe's POV***  
>I stormed out to find Taylor Lautner. Boy was he gonna get it! What if Taylor couldn't overpower him? He would've probably... I don't even want to think about it! It just makes me angry!<br>***End POV***

Joe easily found Lautner, he was at the school lockers since they had after school football practice. Joe pushed Lautner against the lockers and lifts him up against it. "WHAT THE FUCK were YOU doing with MY girlfriend? At least what were you TRYING to do?" Joe was about to punch him when he saw a teacher coming around the corner. He let Taylor Lautner down.  
>"We're not done. I'm gonna get back at you for that. You're lucky that teacher came around the corner." Joe was still mad.<p>

Joe had to leave. There was no way he could get Lautner here without getting expelled from school. He went back to the house.

"Joe, are you ok? What happened? Did you find him?" I asked. I was worried about him. He had left in an angry mood and that could only mean trouble. I wanted him to smash Lautner's face but at the same time I didn't want him to get into a fight – I didn't want him to get hurt.

"yeah but I couldn't do anything about it" Joe said whilst punching the wall – so much for me not wanting him to get hurt!

"JOE!" I went over to him and held him "hey, don't let Lautner do this to you! He's a man whore and he's always looking for a fight, especially with you! Everybody knows that and"

"But I can't let him get away with what he did to you!" Joe said, cutting me off.

I held onto Joe tighter "hey, I'm ok, there's nothing he can do to make me love you any less, in fact I should thank him because he made me realise just how much you actually mean to me!" I looked up at Joe, straight into those gorgeous brown puppy dog eyes of his "Joey, I love you! I love you more than Romeo loved Juliet! You are my world" then I pulled him towards me and I kissed him.

Joe broke away for a moment "I love you too Tay Tay!" and then we resumed our kissing.

We kissed for what seemed like a lifetime and then just held on to each other.

Next day at school was miserable, Lautner and Joe had a death stare competition, Demi, Miley and Selena, who were clueless about what was happening, was bombarding me with question about Joe and Lautner's tenseness. I had no clue as to what to say, I couldn't tell them - especially not in front of Selena, she had been so in love with Lautner that this would break her heart further. But in the end I couldn't keep this secret from my best friends. I decided to tell them that night at the slumber party over at Demi's house.

Later that night, at the sleepover. As soon as I arrived Selena, Miley and Demi pulled me up to Demi's bedroom. All eager to hear what I had to say. They laid my head on Selena's lap. Selena just played with my hair. I closed my eyes as Demi slowly asked me the questions that the 3 of them were dying to know the answer to.  
>"So Taylor, what's the problem between Lautner and Joe?" asked Demi.<br>"Uh, Well... Yesterday... Taylor Lautner... Uhh, was all over me - trying to kiss me...actually he did kiss me"  
>The second I said that Demi, Selena and Miley's eyes widened and their gasps filled the room. I realized that I just blurted it out, I was supposed to break it to them gently especially since Selena was there. I looked at Selena. She was tearing up. I hugged her tightly. She hugged back and just cried on my shoulder.<p>

Selena eventually sobered up "but then what happened?" Selena asked wiping the mascara off her face.

"I slapped him and told him to get out of my house" Then I explained my dream/vision and how it came true. As I told the story there were many ooh's and ahhh's and OMG, they were pretty shocked – just as shocked as I was.

"Hey maybe this means I'm like clairvoyant – I mean my dream did come true" to this we all laughed and we all slowly got over the Lautner shock. All night, we just talked about our ex-boyfriends and how they broke our heart.

**7 years later**

Whoa I can't believe 7 years just flew by. So we all got over Taylor Lautner even Joe – well only after he broke Taylor's nose and cracked a few of his ribs. We all graduated HMA and the bunch stuck together, surprisingly everyone got into Princeton University. Nick and Miley are still together – everybody thinks they should just get married already but they have insisted that they don't care about what a piece of paper says especially since it can never convey the love that's in their heart. Selena and remember that Kid, Justin Bieber, well they started a romance 4 years ago and are still going strong. Demi found love with this hotttt Italian exchange student – and is currently in Venice – oh how I envy her! And Joe and I, we're still madly in love with each other. It feels like my hearts about to burst since I fall more and more in love with him everyday. We spent every waking moment together since we got married 2 years ago. If you were wondering, he proposed in the most romantic way - a candle lit dinner in our loft overlooking the beach, rose petals scattered every inch of the floor. He sang a song that he wrote - listening to the words of the song was like seeing into his soul, there was so much of passion and love in them that I was in tears after the first verse! As soon as he finished the beautiful song he went down on one knee and asked me to marry him. It was perfect! It felt magical - most people would prefer a proposal on the Eiffel Tower but not me- this was exactly how I always pictured it in my head - An intimate setting with words that came directly from the heart. I thought that there would never be a day that would be better than the night Joe asked me to be his wife but I was wrong because today was most definitely the BEST DAY! Today we welcomed our beautiful baby girl to the world.

Joe insisted we name her after me - Taylor Jonas Jnr but instead we settled for my middle name so she's called Alison Jonas. She was the most gorgeous and tiniest little thing I've ever seen, she has jet black hair like Joe's and Blue eyes like mine.

So that's my whirlwind of a love story. Lots of tears were spilt – some happiness and some sadness – lots of hardships encountered and overcome and now I've finally found my pot of gold at the end of the rainbow. So please wish Joe and I, and little Alison, eternal happiness. Maybe someday you'll be reading another love story, maybe Alison's. For now its goodbye. And don't forget love concurs all! xoxo

*****The End*****

* * *

><p>I hope everybody liked it! I hated to end the story at Demi's sleepover but I had to in order to skip to the future.<p>

Thank you to all who have added this story to Favorites or Alert - Its highly appreciated!

Please review I would love to know what you have thought of the story!

HopelesslyInLove13 : :) Thank you.

btw NEW STORY coming soon **Damon Diaries - 1864 till present **its a Vampire Diaries fan fic. Its tells Damons side of the story from his human life to the Vampire one. It will hopefully consist of Klaus and Katherine. Damon and Elena is the main coupling but theres other characters too.


End file.
